7 Minutes in Heaven
by Xentropy
Summary: Las peleas, los gritos, y las máquinas expendedoras volando se habían convertido en el saludo indirecto de ambos, como un código, algo que únicamente ellos serían capaces de entender, algo como su relación en cuestión. 「Lemon/Smut.」


**M** aga mi nena hermosa, te amo mil, a pesar de que te haya traicionado o que no lo diga siempre, so, esto está dedicado a ti. Espero que no me haya salido tan mal¿.

* * *

Las constantes peleas desarrolladas entre ambos individuos no eran un secreto. Incluso quien había pasado menos de una semana mezclándose entre la efervescencia de Ikebukuro tenía eso en claro. Sus distintas ideas convergían en más de una ocasión, que jamás acababa bien. Sin embargo, había algo en lo que ambos varones acordaban, algo en lo que estarían de acuerdo hasta que la muerte les besara;

Shinra Kishitani era un maldito loco.

Tanto Shizuo como Izaya habían caído en la trampa que el susodicho les había tendido, y es que probablemente jamás debieron acudir a la reunión _importante_ que había mencionado el médico. Claramente, la reunión en sí nunca tomó lugar.

— ¡Les daré veinticuatro horas! — Gritó, a pesar de que su voz ya se oía amortiguada. Quizá por la lejanía que había tomado el mismo, tan infantil e irritante como siempre. — ¡Tienen que resolver sus problemas!

— ¡Espera! — Shizuo hizo un forcejeo en la cerradura del armario, sin esforzarse realmente en ello. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido dejarles así?

— Bueno, Shizu-chan, al parecer vamos a estar un largo rato aquí. ~ — Y ahí estaba esa desagradable voz, capaz de enfadarle hasta la médula. Izaya Orihara se apoyó en una de las paredes del armario, dedicándole al rubio una soberbia sonrisa ladina — ¿No te parece que esto es como Siete minutos en el Cielo?

Shinra les había engañado a ambos, y por varias razones habían terminado su jornada encerrados en un armario. Veinticuatro horas, totalmente solos, para arreglar sus diferencias. Shinra les había comentado lo _triste_ que era que dos de sus mejores amigos llevaran aquella peligrosa relación de odio. Apestaba, como la mayoría de los planes que tenía el susodicho en cuestión.

Shizuo tomó de la camiseta al informante, quien elevó las plantas de sus pies unos cuantos centímetros. La existencia de la pulga le irritaba más que cualquier otra cosa, pero ese comentario en específico había despertado un torrente de emociones en su interior. Sin alguna razón en especial, no era como si el imaginarse con el pelinegro en esa clase de juegos le hiciera alguna especie de ilusión...

— Pero no te preocupes — El tono de voz del menor cambió abruptamente, siendo el mismo más gélido —. Yo no me excitaría contigo porque yo realmente te odio, Shizu-chan, te odio mucho. ~

— No necesito que lo hagas — Musitó Shizuo, soltando a Izaya para llevar sus pulcras manos a rodear la suave piel del cuello del más bajo, blanquecina, frágil, efímera, de él. Era tan delicada... Pero era la pulga, así que no era como si le importara en demasía destrozar en un simple movimiento su cuello. —, porque voy a destruirte, eres tan molesto. Te odio.

— Shizu-chan... Esto no es precisamente _hablar sobre nuestras diferencias._

La razón de aquellos vocablos, el propósito de su nacimiento, lo habían cumplido. Romper la concentración del remitente. Y cuando menos esperó algo, el informante había mordido su lóbulo.

Una corriente de electricidad se traspasó desde el cuerpo del mencionado al del guardaespaldas, su odio iba en aumento. ¡Vaya, quería matarle! Tenues rayos de luz intentaban abrazar el reducido ambiente, sin lograr hacer más cálido el ambiente, que sin duda era hostil.

— Tsk... Maldita pulga. ¿Realmente alguien como tú quiere solucionar problemas?

La verdad no lo había pensado ni por un segundo. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el inusual lazo que había formado con el rubio se había vuelto una parte importante de su día a día. Las peleas, los gritos, y las máquinas expendedoras volando se habían convertido en el saludo indirecto de ambos, como un código, algo que únicamente ellos serían capaces de entender, algo como su relación en cuestión. ¿Qué pasaría si esos lazos se disolvían?

Rió sutilmente, eso no sería divertido. Y él quería divertirse. En un rápido movimiento, introdujo su mano por debajo de la camiseta de la bestia, pellizcando la misma ante la indignación del susodicho, quien le apartó rápidamente. A pesar de ello, estaban en un armario, así que la distancia entre ambos no distaba mucho a la que existía hace unos segundos.

—¡IZAYA! ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?!

— Vamos a jugar siete minutos en el cielo.

— No voy a jugar a nada contigo. — Tensó la mandíbula, ¿y qué si lo mataba en ese mismo instante?

— Claro que lo harás.

— ¡No!

— ¡Claro que sí! Porque te pongo. — Declaró el pelinegro, haciendo crecer a la sonrisa que pintaban sus cavidades bucales. Sin alguna piedad, se lanzó hacia el más alto, fundiendo sus labios de manera brusca y terca junto a los ajenos.

En un principio, Shizuo buscó morderle el labio de manera que Izaya dejara de molestarle. Pero se sentía tan bien. Como si tuviese segundas intenciones, y quisiera destruirle a través de la lujuria. Posó sus manos en la cintura del informante, quien abrió paso a la lengua del rubio para explorar el interior de sus labios, y eso es lo que hizo, buscar cada simple lugar en el que no había estado, sentir su sabor.

Cuando la falta de oxígeno comenzaba a pasar cuentas, deshicieron la unión, y dejándose llevar por la situación, Shizuo apegó más el cuerpo del menor hacia él, pasando su lengua por el cuello contrario. A su vez, las manos de Izaya pasaron por debajo de la camiseta de la bestia, pellizcando de manera brusca uno de los pezones del mismo, y rascando su pecho al finalizar mencionada acción.

Ahogó un jadeo, perdiendo sus dedos entre el cabello negro de su enemigo y tirando del mismo, se estaba calentando cada vez más, y se odiaba por eso. Por su parte, Izaya buscó deshacerse de la ropa de barman que llevaba el guardaespaldas, acción que no le concedió, empujando la delgadez del informante en lo que a él le pareció un movimiento suave, pero que había sido considerable para el afectado.

Era como un reto, ninguno de los dos quería deshacerse de sus ropas, a pesar de la excitación en ascenso en ambos, la temperatura iba en aumento, pero si se dejaban llevar por el deseo... ¿Realmente seguiría siendo aquello una relación de mero odio? El viejo armario que les cautivaba abrió una de sus paredes laterales ante la fuerza usada, liberando a sus rehenes en la habitación de Shinra.

El pelinegro saltó, dándose un impulso para enredar sus piernas en la espalda ajena y colgarse de su cuello, rindiéndose finalmente, siendo despojado de su abrigo y camiseta negras, que cayeron inmediatamente al piso.

— ¡Ah, realmente estás duro, Shizu-chan! ~ —Comentó, de una manera triunfante.

— ¡No es así! — Rugió, sosteniendo su mirada con la que le brindaban aquellos afilados ojos carmesí. — ¿Podrías callarte de una puta vez?

— Así que quieres dominarme. — Susurró Izaya con una voz suave.

— ¡Voy a matarte! — Gritó, arrojando al informante a la cama. El observar su pecho desnudo hacía un crescendo notable en el deseo que tenía por tocarle, aunque jamás iba a admitirlo.

Estaba arriba, y eso le hizo sonreír de manera triunfante. Sentía que había dominado a esa molesta pulga que se encargaba de molestarle cada maldito día, y eso le encantaba. Se apresuró a desabrochar su camisa, siendo detenido en el acto por la diestra de su acompañante, quien atrajo al rubio hacia él, comenzando a jugar con su lengua en su cuello. Hacía movimientos circulares, mientras iba bajando hasta los botones de la camisa, los cuales intentó desabrochar con su boca mientras clavaba sus uñas en la espalda morena de Shizuo.

Nunca iba a ser cuando aceptara que la enorme erección que se daba lugar en su entrepierna era por culpa de su enemigo. Necesitaba rápido el contacto, así que se dispuso a llevar sus manos a la espalda ya desnuda del mismo, y buscar su cinturón.

— Quítatelos. — Ordenó Shizuo en un tono bajo y algo avergonzado. Se deshizo completamente de su camiseta, esperando alguna reacción por parte del pelinegro.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¡Los pantalones, maldita sea!

— Eso no es divertido. Si vas a jugar a siete minutos en el cielo hazlo bien, Shizu.

— Llevamos más de siete minutos acá. — Arqueó las cejas, provocando un leve color en las pálidas mejillas de Izaya. La bestia sonrió complacido. — ¿Ah? Si quieres podemos dejarlo hasta aquí.

— ¡T-te od- — Fue callado cuando el rubio vuelve a unir sus labios. Aquello había sido un simple juego, no pensaba abandonarle en esas instancias. Principalmente porque su erección sería un problema. Y lo odiaba por haber despertado _eso._

Necesitaba calmar aquello que endurecía en su entrepierna, por lo que Shizuo decidió que Izaya no sería el único en jugar con las lenguas, y comenzó a descender con la misma por el delgado pecho del informante, mordiendo sus pezones con cuidado de no lastimarle. Y entonces, el informante quedó totalmente quieto y a la merced de Shizuo Heiwajima.

Se deshizo de los pantalones impropios, introduciendo una mano en la ropa interior del Orihara y palpando su erección, pellizcando a la misma. Los gemidos que había estado ahogando Izaya hasta ese momento salieron de golpe en un sonido que no hizo más que subir la temperatura del ambiente Trazó figuras en la erección, para luego llevarla a su boca y morderla suavemente.

Más gemidos, una sinfonía. Shizuo pensó que jamás vería al molesto chico de esa manera, siendo totalmente dominado por él, le gustaba demasiado verle así. O le hacía odiarle más. Seguía siendo tan ruidoso como siempre.

Izaya se enderezó, sentándose y entrelazando sus manos en la cabeza del contrario para perder sus dedos en la cabellera contraria. Obligó a Shizuo a levantarse, mirando su torso con desbordante lujuria. Ahora era su turno, supuso, por lo que se dejó llevar y se deshizo de los pantalones del mayor, no los necesitaría. Introdujo ambas manos dentro, y tocó su sensible piel en busca de arañarle un poco para oír los dulces gemidos que soltaría su enemigo. Le encantaban, era como la gloria. Frotó el miembro del mencionado con ambas manos, jalándolo e introduciéndole a su boca. Y ahí estaba el sonido que había estado esperando.

Con la erección de Shizuo aún entre sus manos y jalando a la misma, se recostó sobre la cama una vez más, obligando al rubio a seguirle. En cambio, el rubio notó que se estaba quedando atrás, por lo que le besó con la bestialidad natural de sus encuentros, de sus sentimientos, de su personalidad en sí.

Sonrió ante los gemidos y gestos impropios, introduciendo en el ruidoso informante uno de sus dedos. El afectado estaba alcanzando el éxtasis mientras Shizuo hacía movimientos circulares. Introdujo otro de sus dedos, y con ambos acarició el interior del chico. O más bien, trató de rasgarlo. Quería sentir la reacción de la pulga, que llegó en forma de un alto gemido que le estimuló para imitar la acción, no le había decepcionado.

Salió de su interior, cansado y jadeando ante el movimiento.

Vaya, realmente el sexo es agotador.

El menor aprovechó ese momento para arrebatarle el poco oxígeno que había conseguido al estar en reposo con un feroz beso, retorciendo los pezones del mismo mientras completaba su robo.

— N-no te contengas... — Murmuró, desviando su mirar carmesí. La petición que acababa de hacer le avergonzaba el demasía, incluso para ser él.

— Pareces una prostituta, ¿no?

— ¿Y así tratas a tus prostitutas, Shizu-chan? — Sonrió de manera filosa, aún con las perlas de sudor decorando su rostro. Shizuo le fulminó con la mirada, pero prefirió callar e ingresar a él sin cuidado alguno, como si se tratara de alguna venganza.

Gimió más alto que veces anteriores, acción que realmente le gustaba a Shizuo, quien dio un dulce beso en aquella V que conectaba el torso y el aparato reproductor del informante, acción que realmente le sonrojó. Salió con la misma brutalidad con la que entró a Izaya, quien volvió a quemar sus labios, mordiendo fuertemente la carnosidad de Shizuo. Venganza porque joder, le había dolido demasiado.

Volvió a entrar, esta vez únicamente la punta, mientras Izaya removía sus caderas para molestarle. La bestia gruñó, ingresando lentamente, hasta estar en su totalidad, jadeando cada vez que el azabache movía sus caderas. Clavó sus uñas en su espalda, tatuando medias lunas de manera artesanal en su espalda. Inició un movimiento vaivén, ambos retuvieron los gemidos que querían nacer de sus cuerdas bucales, escondiendo la lujuria como si taparan con un dedo al sol.

Se venía. ¿Y qué si lo hacía en su interior? La _muerte_ que siempre le había deseado. No era como si hubiesen peligros de embarazo. Y lo que pasara en esos instantes no cambiaría el hecho irrefutable del odio mutuo que se llevaban.

Aún en su interior soltó aquel espeso líquido blanco, Izaya estaba sintiendo miles de colores. No pudo contenerse, y soltó un gemido que le estimuló totalmente, derramando en el vientre de Shizuo.

Él, en cambio, adoraba el tenerle tan controlado, realmente podría llegar a pensar en que se veía adorable de esa manera. Pero era la pulga, ugh. Eso no cambiaría.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces, S-shizu-chan?! — Se quejó, justo cuando Shizuo dejó de ser uno con él.

— ¡No seas tan molesto! Ugh, te odio.

— Yo te odio más. ~

— Oh, ¿en serio?

Y sin esperar respuesta, volvió a embestir al azabache, quien soltó un fuerte gemido por inercia, justo en el momento en el que el rubio hizo lo mismo. El movimiento del vaivén, el correr las caderas y aquellos besos violentos que no denotaban ningún cariño real. O lo hacían, en lo más profundo de los mismos.

Izaya comenzó a jugar con sus manos, recorriendo el cuello de Shizuo, lugar en el cual comenzó a hacer chupones, como si le estuviera marcando. Marcando que alguna vez existió aquella noche, aunque no le interesara realmente, porque sin importar qué tan bien la pasaran, iba a terminar. Y otro día de peleas mutuas iba a iniciar.

El violento ritmo que llevaban les agotó, definitivamente.

El rubio se tumbó a su lado en la cama, y por alguna razón que no comprendía, atrajo a Izaya para que estuvieran más cerca. La reacción del mismo fue una especie de abrazo sin completar, puesto que se había avergonzado de sus propias acciones y dejarlas a la mitad era lo único que lograría hacer.

— Shizu-chan, estás consciente de que...

— Ugh, no podías dejarlo así, ¿verdad? Tenías que arruinarlo, maldita pulga.

— ¡Cállate, te estoy tratando de decir que acabamos de hacer _eso_ en la cama de Shinra!

— ... Joder.

* * *

Una nueva mañana abrazaba Ikebukuro, pero a diferencia de las anteriores, no había aquel característico bullicio perdido entre susurros y transeúntes, o máquinas expendedoras voladoras siendo esquivadas por un experto del parkour. Ambos estaban seguros de que lo ocurrido en casa del médico clandestino no significaría nada, aunque lo quisieran, sería imposible.

Los gritos que usualmente venían por parte del hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro eran emitidos por Shinra Kishitani, quien acababa de llegar a su _pacífico_ hogar. Tenía la esperanza de que ambos chicos se llevasen bien, y que su extraño experimento hubiese servido de algo.

Sin embargo, las cosas nunca son precisamente lo que uno espera de ellas.

Y apenas hizo ingreso a su habitación, la vio ahí. A su futura esposa totalmente alterada... A las sábanas de su cama totalmente desordenadas, a su armario roto, y a un _extraño líquido blanquecino_ por varias partes de la misma.

— _¡S-SHINRA, ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ES ESTO?!_ — Escribió Celty Sturluson en el casual aparato que usaba para su comunicación, temblando principalmente ante el semen que los enemigos habían dejado, se habían escapado del mundo.

— ¡CELTY, YO...! ¡TE JURO QUE NO LO SÉ, ESTO ES CULPA DE ORIHARA-KUN! DEBE SERLO.

El bullicio jamás faltaba, después de todo. Y si no eran esos dos quienes lo cometían, la labor se traspasaba al mando de otros.

Después de todo, ellos ya habían hecho bastante ruido la noche anterior.


End file.
